Broken Sorrow
by zychotik
Summary: Edward destroys Bella's life after 6 months of being with her, which leads to his destruction. Alice is left to pick up the pieces and is unsure how to do so. Will Bella reject the Cullens for harboring such a monster, or will she forgive them? -This story can be dark from time to time, and not for anyone who is not mature enough to handle said darkness. Eventual Bellice R&R please


_**Disclaimer and warning: The first part is going to be the only part in Bella's POV. It is also a violent rape scene, of which I am terrible at writing so I apologize. Those who are sensitive to such subjects, find it offensive or repulsive, or simply do not wish to read it, please skip to Alice's POV.**_

_**I also do not own Twilight, or the characters within Twilight. The only character I own is Jasmine, and you will get to know her soon enough.**_

_**This story is Rated M, not only for the violent graphic content, but for future language, intimacy and sexual scenarios. I would not be surprised if it is too much for FanFiction to allow.**_

_**Please be kind, I have no Beta at this current time ((if you wish to be, or would be willing to be, please send me a PM and we can discuss it)) and Please comment and Review. Thank you.**_

_**Z out.**_

The night was late, as I trudged behind Edward. He had convinced me to come out to the meadow with him tonight, said there was something he wanted me to see. I agreed, but now walking through the cold night. I had surprisingly managed to hike with him, without falling, a feat doubly impressive considering I could barely see. As we broke out of the tree line into the meadow, I found my voice.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, I could be caught by Charlie."

He chuckled slightly turning to face me with that smile. Oh that smile, it could always make me melt, but tonight there was something behind it, something dark. Even his eyes seemed to have a reddish tint, but I shook my head smiling in return, blaming it on my imagination. He reached up and stroked my cheek as I caught up to him, in the center of the clearing.

"You needn't worry about that, Bella." He replied coldly. I had to imagine it, but chills went through my spine as my heart skipped a beat. I looked at him quizzically and stared into his velvet eyes, shimmering with honey cold. But there was something wrong, his eyes were hinted with red, and my smile faded instantly.

"What did you-"

"Tonight, is a special night Bella" His cold voice lashed at my skin like a whip. I stepped back, or tried to, but his hands were now gripping my upper arms too tightly,and it hurt. "Tonight, we become one. Our bodies joined and tangled, as we bind ourselves to each other, forever." I stopped breathing for a moment, he didn't mean what I thought he meant did he. I mean it has only been 6 months, since we first kissed.

I managed to slap his hands off of me and step back. "No Edward. I am not ready for that." I stood firm and held my ground watching him carefully as he took in my words, nodding slowly as he did. He looked away from me to the ground, then his eyes shot back to me, as he slapped me with the back of his hand, hard. I fell backwards onto the ground, tasting blood in my mouth. But before I could say anything, I felt a second slap across the same spot. Tears escaped my eyes as pain seared through my cheek and eye. I could feel the left side of my face beginning to swell. As I turned to face him, he slapped me a third time, even harder, and I felt my jaw break as a screamed out rolling backwards. I clutched my face one hand as I began to lift myself with the other. Despite the pain I opened my mouth to beg him to stop, but my voice was killed by a hard kick to my ribs, breaking more than one. I screamed in agony, knowing that no one would hear my plight. Fear overwhelmed me as I faced the horrifying truth. Nothing was going to stop him from this.

I was on my back, struggling to breath, sobbing from fear and pain, as he straddled me, knees on the sides of each my hips. He ripped my shirt open, pulling hit from my body violently, followed quickly by my bra. He bent down, one hand cupping a breast, as he put his mouth against my ear.

"You are mine, Bella, and I will have you." His voice was fire against my skin, and ice in my veins. "Whether you want to give yourself to me, or not"

As he pulled his face away, I found a little strength and grabbed his face with my hands, sticking my fingers into his eyes, hoping that it was softer than his marble skin. I was right. He growled as he grabbed my forearms, squeezing with all his supernatural strength, breaking both bones in each arm like toothpicks. I screamed as he tossed my arms onto the ground, be he wasn't finished. He slapped me again, and again, by half naked body struggling feebly under him. He slapped me again harder then before, and I went limp for a moment as my body struggled to register what happened. As I came to my senses, body overburdened with pain, I felt his weight lift off of me, hoping it was over. A sharp snapping sound, followed by immediate excruciating pain told me otherwise. He had stomped on my right thigh, and then he did the same to my left. I screamed out to no one, words failing me as I mentally begged for help.

I felt him rip my pants off, including my panties in one motion. I cringed from the pain of my legs, unable to move them. He pushed my legs apart, making me cry out, sobbing and wanting to die. He spoke but I could not make the words, before I felt the cold of him, thrust into my body. My voice failed, I stopped struggling as I submitted, falling into nothing as I laid there, body broken, as I felt him violating my body without remorse. Darkness was taking over, and I would let it, hoping death would soon follow, as everything I cherished was stripped away; my freedom, my virginity, my purity, my innocence, all gone by the touch of this vampire. My eyes closed as unconsciousness took me, and I thanked it silently, wishing to die…

Alice POV

I had finally gotten home, ran right into Esme's arms my mouth blubbering as incoherent words tried to find meaning from my mouth. She rocked me, but said nothing, the same worry I felt was mirrored in her eyes. Only minutes ago whilst hunting, I got the vision of Edward raping and beating Bella, not even caring about my thirst I had called Emmett, and he, Jasper and Rose all went out to stop him. Carlisle was not far behind, as he feared the worst. I opened my mouth to speak but the phone rang, neither my mother nor me moved as my newest sister, Jasmine, answered it.

"Carlisle." It wasn't a question.

"_We found Bella, and it's not good."_ I let go of my mother, walking closer to the phone listening, my dead heart falling. _"Meet us at the hospital in ten minutes"_

I didn't wait to hear my sister's response as I bolted for the garage. I reached my car I felt soft hand on my shoulder as I turned into the sad eyes of my mother.

"We will go together, Alice." Her voice was soft, and it was only now that I realized I was trembling violently, not with anger, but fear. I felt the gentle arms of Jasmine wrapping around me as we moved to Esme's car. I was silent. I could not speak, because my voice would not work. Bella had become a pivotal piece to my family. Edward saw her first, then me, but we both reacted to it. She was special. She chose him and I opted to be her friend, despite my wishes.

We made it to the hospital, and we didn't waste time. We got out of the car and quickly walked inside. As I scanned the room I found my sister, Rosalie pacing the waiting room. I ran to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Rose, Is she alright? Will she be ok? What happened? Is she hurt badly?" My words were panicky and she shushed me softly rocking me.

"Slow down Alice," She pulled back, her arms still holding me gently as she looked into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain and pure rage. "She is not ok, she isn't conscious. Edward did what you said he was going to, and Emmett killed him. Dad is with her now, so we should have faith."

Esme gasped hearing that Edward was now gone, but she didn't look too surprised.

So we waited. And waited. And waited, for what felt like eternity. Only 2 hours have passed, but it felt like a lifetime, especially to vampires. Rose kept her arms around me as the others all stared intently at the floor. Finally Carlisle came out and gestured us to follow. We did, silently until we came to her room. I froze when I saw her. she almost looked like she was in a body cast. If rose hadn't been holding me, I would have fallen to the ground.

"She has 9 broken bones, 4 of which were crushed, 2 were snapped and three broken ribs. Her skull is fractured, and her jaw was dislocated and broken in 2 places. Luckily she didn't suffer any brain damage. She has a bruised lung so breathing will be difficult for the next few months." He stopped and looked at me, seeing me sad, but I was also enraged beyond belief. "As for the rest, I would rather not say. Did you get a hold of Charlie, Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nor could I get in touch with her mother or Phil. Which is odd."

I gasped as a vision clouded over my eyes.

_Emmett opened the door to Charlie's house, and stepped inside to find the house too quiet. He walked slowly checking each room until he found Charlie, in his room. Eyes open and glazed over, his neck twisted inhumanly. _

The vision blurred and suddenly it was somewhere else

_Sun poured through the windows as Jasper stepped through the house, finding Phil on the couch, his neck bruised and broken, all life gone. As he moved throughout the house, he found Bella's mother in the bathroom a towel thrown across her, also showing signs of a broken neck._

I snapped out of it and gasped, breathing heavily.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rose whispered, though I know everyone could hear her.

"They're dead. Charlie, her mother and Phil. I haven't been watching Edward, so he must have done it. Broke their necks." I whispered. The pain of the words tasted bitter as I struggled to stay standing. Edward had ruined Bella's life, and stripped her of any respite from the pain he caused her.

"Oh my god!" Esme hissed. She was seething. "I am glad the boy is disposed of, because I would break vampire laws with what I would do to him. We will adopt her, if she wishes. That is, if she can forgive us, for _him!_" Her voice was full of venom when she mentioned Edward and I didn't doubt what she would do. I moved passed everyone and sat in a chair beside Bella. I wasn't going to leave until she woke up. I didn't need to say it, as the others let me be. I did not realize how long it would be until she woke up.

Days had passed, and then weeks. She wasn't waking up. Soon it had been a month. And then two.

During the third month, her body had recovered from a majority the injuries, and the casts and stitches from the few surgeries she had to undergo, had been removed. It was midafternoon, and I was completely zoned out when I heard a sharp intake of a breath as her body shuddered. I shot up and looked to her soft, yet frightened face, seeing her eyes had opened finally,

"Bella.." I softly whispered, looking down at her. If I was able to cry I would have been. I reached for her hand, but the moment my cold skin touched hers, she jerked it away. Her whole body had flinched from my touch. Her eyes locked with mine, and I could see she was full of nothing but fear.

"oh, I'm so sorry Bella." I stepped back and sat back in the chair, my eyes never leaving hers. I slipped my hands into the pockets of my jacket and shrunk back a bit, not wanting to scare her anymore then she already was.

"A..Alice?" Bella stammered out, looking around the room, almost as if she was searching for something, or someone. Her eyes found me again and she shifted her body, sitting up slightly. "How long..?

"Just about three months." I was nervous, I knew she was going to notice that her own family wasn't there to see her wake up. That I was going to have to be the one to tell her the extent of which Edward had ruined her life.

Bella looked around again. "Where is my dad?"

I bit my tongue, how was I supposed to tell her. How could I take something that was bad, and make it something much worse. It wasn't like I could not tell her, she had to know. But why me? I took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

"Bella, Edward," She had flinched at his name, "He.. I am so sorry Bella, but he killed them."

"Them?" Tears started falling from her eyes. I could see her breaking again. I knew that she already understood what I meant, but was seeking an answer to tell her that she was wrong. Oh how I wished I could give it to her.

"I am so, so sorry Bella, I wasn't watching him, and none of us noticed him leave to Florida, it was normal for him to vanish for a couple days at a time when hunting, You knew that as well as us. Charlie, Phil, and your mother, he got to them all before hurting you." I would have been crying, I wanted to be crying, because it was hurting me, having to hurt her with his actions. "I am so sorry Bella, I should have never let him have you."

She was broken, I could see it in her eyes. Even as she cried I could see how distant her eyes had become, like she was receding into her mind, hiding from reality. Her silent tears soon turned into sobs the racked her whole body, which caused her physical pain, which made her cry out.

I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright, but I knew that the slightest touch would cause her to freak out. She had suffered a trauma I could not even imagine enduring. Sure my past has its messed up moments, but my life wasn't completely torn apart by a single person, whom I had fallen madly in love with. She had been betrayed and lied to. Beaten, raped, and left for dead. I couldn't even begin to understand the process of healing that would have to take place for her.

She cried herself to sleep, and I just sat watching, wishing I could do something. What good is seeing the future, when it's the past that needs to be changed? I got up from the chair and left the room silently, not wanting to wake her up from whatever peace she could get from her slumber. I closed the door to her room softly and looked around. I found Carlisle standing at the nurse's station checking on a patients chart. He glanced up to me and smiled weakly.

"Any change?" He asked me calmly. He knew I told her, he had to have heard everything. It was more for the sake of people seeing us. We had to look normal.

So I nodded. "She woke up for a bit, but she sleeps again. I had to tell her, she asked, and I couldn't, not tell her. Was I wrong, should I have waited…"

His hands were on my arms softly and quickly, pulling me into a warm hug. "Relax, Alice. You did the right thing. Go home, we will take care of her, and you need to get out and hunt. Be with your family. I will call you when I need you."

I nodded, I wouldn't argue. Through the last few months, I had neglected my thirst for as much as possible, when I could no longer stand the thirst I left to hunt, then I would return to the hospital as quickly as I could manage. I left as little as possible, and had hardly seen any of my siblings. Not that they were complaining, they knew what I felt, even Jasper. I wasn't actually mated to Jasper thought we acted like it. I loved Jasper dearly, and then I fell in love with Bella the moment I saw her. She chose that monster, I let her. I had Jasper. 2 months later, Jasmine arrived, taking Jasper from me. I was really complaining, he deserved the happiness I was no longer giving him.

Bella being hurt, reminded me of all of this, and after being forced alone, which was all I wanted, to be alone. I shopped, because like anything was able to stop me, but, I shopped alone. I hunted alone, and at night I would go to my room to pretend to sleep, alone.

I only wanted one thing, Bella. And until now she was happy with Edward. Just the thought of him makes my mouth fill with venom. How could he do this? What made him into such a monster?

Oh, what did it matter? My mind was racing with all of these thoughts that I didn't even notice that I had driven home, and was pulling into the garage. I didn't get out of my car though. My mind was still racing and filling with thoughts.

Bella now had no family to turn to, and the only family that she might have, she may want nothing to do with, just for having housed and loved the monster that had now destroyed her.

I tried to look into the future, to see what Bella would be like, where she would be. Would she ever smile again, would she ever be happy again? How could she, if I lost all my siblings I would be crushed, and would probably attempt to anger the Volturi.

I was broken from my thoughts by a tapping on the glass of the window. Rose was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ever coming out of there?" She asked with a small smile. I nodded and opened the door, climbing out slowly, before embracing her tightly.

"I wish I could cry, Rose. I wish I could do more than just ache from the pain I feel. I want to release it." I mumbled into her shoulder. I felt her hand lace into my hair, as she began to rock me.

"I know Alice, but everything will be alright. With time…"

I couldn't argue with her. It is a known vampire fact. Time fixes everything. Though I doubted that time would have much effect on Bella's pain.

"She woke up today. I tried to hold her hand, but she jerked away. She is so broken Rose, and with no family, and with the chance she will reject ours. I…"

Rose silenced me by breaking the hug and putting a finger to my lips.

"Shush. Give her time. She just lost everything she holds dear. She has to come to terms with that before she can embrace anything knew. You can't rush her." I nodded and conceded to the wisdom of Rosalie.

"Good. Now let's go hunt. Your eyes are as black as night. And I could do with a filler myself." She nudged me with her arm towards the door. I nodded again and she led me out of the garage and into the yard.

We broke into a run, letting our instincts take over, and letting the pain and bad thoughts fade into the background. It was a temporary respite, but for now, it was exactly what I needed…


End file.
